


Restless

by PanickingTara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Prison (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanickingTara/pseuds/PanickingTara
Summary: Set in Season 3Carol can't sleep.





	Restless

Everyone else was asleep, except her.

She can't stop thinking about her being alone, and if the others out on watch are OK.

She couldn't sleep.

Its too difficult after years of being on the road all sleeping together, with almost everyone offering a shoulder for someone to lay on.

Most people still have someone.

Carol, not so much.

On the road, Daryl had always lent her his shoulder, like how most of the men did that for the women.

But unlike everyone else, he offered more.

He always let her have the majority of the blankets.

He always made sure that she was OK.

If she was having a nightmare, he'd coax her back to reality, and hold her tightly.

He did everything to make sure she was safe and happy.

She wasn't used to sleeping in a prison, much less without anyone even near her. 

None of the ladies could share. 

They were either left with a young one, their husbands, or they partnered with their closest friend.

She knew Daryl wanted his own space, so she didn't ask.

Why bother?

She had asked Maggie if she'd like to stay with her, but she was oblivious to the fact that Glenn had her as his woman.

After asking Maggie, she just gave up.

She figured that if anyone wanted her, they'd just ask.

Truth is, she was hurt when nobody came.

But, she dealt with it, still wishing that someone might decide they would share with her eventually, if they just got lonely enough.

What she wanted was someone to share her cell with, anyone at this point, really.

It was the middle of the night, and the moonlight she could see, seeping through the windows.

It was beautiful.

Almost too beautiful just to keep to herself.

It was moments like these, in a sleepless night, where everything was still and quiet, but the scenery was so loud, that she finds some sort of peace that had died long ago.

Its been nearly three weeks, and she still haven't had a full nights sleep.

She was so worn out from getting up so early, but it was hard not to, because she had been awake and bored all night, just starting out into space, trying to count the endless number of stars.

She'd stay up as late as possible too, just to make sure she'd lessen the hours of her time in the cell.

The cell she wished so dearly someone would want to share so she would no loner be alone.

Letting out a sigh, she gets up, her toes touching the cold metal floor.

Her feet ache from walking the perimeter of the prison gates many times. 

How she just wants to collapse from exhaustion, maybe then, she would sleep.

She slowly walks out of her cell, trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake people up from their sleep.

Their sleep that they seem to find so easily.

She makes her way up the steps to Daryl's cell, knowing that he wouldn't let her stay in solitude if she was meaning to be with him.

She usually stays with him during the day when he's too worn out from something, like a hunt, because everyone is relying on just him, never thinking that he needs a break. 

She considers knocking the wall outside the cell, but hesitates. 

If hes asleep, she won't want to wake him.

Carol walks in, and as she thought, He's sleeping, letting out light snores.

Knowing that its risky, but not caring because of how tired she is, she moves over to his bed and lays down next to him, barely on the mattress.

To her surprise, he doesn't even do so much as to flinch, but he has woken up, just not having opened his eyes.

"You OK?" He asks, already knowing its her.

"I can't sleep," she whispers. 

"Come here," Daryl says, reaching for her and she moves closer to him.

Her back melts into his chest, and he drapes an arm over her stomach as if its completely normal, like they'd have been doing that a while.

They have, but never just because of comfort.

Typically, Daryl would to that so she knew she was protected, that she needs not to worry.

"Get some sleep," he whispers.

"Thank you," she says, closing her eyes, not expecting a response. 

As a 'you're welcome', Daryl kisses her forehead, and finally, Carol is able to find sleep for the first time since entering the prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have more (finished) stories over on my Wattpad, @ panicatthetaxixab


End file.
